


is not general incivility the very essence of love

by bertiesbeebox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apple Throwing, Attempt at Humor, Cliche But Make It Gay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Ships Them, Fluff, LOONA members as Renjun's cousins ( sisters ), LOONA members as toddlers, M/M, Misunderstanding, Nursery Volunteering, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, homophobia ? i dont know them, i feel like this is the only story that has a concrete plot so i hope u like it 🥺🥺
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertiesbeebox/pseuds/bertiesbeebox
Summary: Arriving late for homeroom after an already disastrous morning, Lee Jeno finds himself chosen to play the part of Romeo for their school's summer festival—the worst of it all, his Juliet is none other than Huang Renjun, the person who wishes for nothing more than to see him dead in a ditch.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol hello i kno im not done with my other noren fic but hh i want fluff rn so,,
> 
> here's the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5esIcoQhr6WjCdnU6SL993?si=lrmWvh4aTV6je2qwJcBAMQ) that i used !! i hope u enjoy listening to it if u do !!
> 
> also,, im quite surprised noren doesn't have any shakespearean related fics so i made one to satisfy my cravings i hope u like it !!

The start of the term wasn't entirely the stuff of dreams in Lee Jeno’s perspective for 1) He had arrived late to homeroom after his stepbrother Jisung and his best friend, Zhong Chenle decided to hog the computer in Jeno’s room, causing the eldest to find himself unable to sleep because of the little shit’s and his best friend's enthusiastic screams. [ Their parents did recommend Jeno to stay in Jisung's room instead, but seeing as the younger boy’s room was nothing but a complete pile of garbage, Jeno decided to settle in enduring the rampant cheers of a spirited little shit and his equally excited best friend. ] 2) He was asked by his older sister, Yeeun to volunteer at the nursery for more support since they were running short of staff after one of their workers decided to take a long leave, off to fulfill their dream of climbing mountain peaks—their first stop, Mt. Fuji. [ “Your coworkers are weird,” he would say after a tiring day of replacing diapers from children's bottoms. His sister would pout at him disapprovingly, saying, “Let people believe in their dreams, Jeno-ya.” ] And lastly, 3) upon arriving at homeroom, he found the class anticipating his arrival with wicked grins plastered on his classmates’—particularly his friends’ faces.

Being greeted by Lee Donghyuck and Na Jaemin smiling mischievously upon his arrival caused his skin to crawl and his entire body to shudder at the very thought, but the two didn’t even give him the time to settle before they rushed to his side, grabbed each of his hands tight, and led him in front of the class, with their undivided attention directed solely at him—and Huang Renjun to his surprise. Finding the boy not goofing around Hyuck, Nana, and Yangyang or not glaring at his direction for the sole reason of breathing was strange, very strange indeed especially when the Chinese wouldn’t even meet his eyes as compared to every other opportunity when he appeared to curse Jeno’s very existence with every fiber of his being. Thus, Jeno could only conclude that his behavior was very strange indeed.

Of course, Lee Donghyuck was the one to introduce their tragedy.

“Our Romeo and Juliet everybody!”

The class, of course, was in complete chaos with deafening cheers and shrieks filling in the spring air and their homeroom adviser, Moon Taeil cheering enthusiastically for them as well. Lee Jeno wanted to dig his own grave and stay there forever, but the devil’s spawn in the shape of his best friend gripped his arm tighter, whispered for him to smile to the crowd, and pecked his cheek to his dismay and utter defeat.

“What’s gotten into your heads to think that _ I _ can act? In front of _ people_?” Jeno started after their introduction was done and they were instructed by their adviser to discuss the plans for their play amongst themselves. “Honestly, Hyuck? This must be one of the stupidest things you’ve ever done.”

“I’ve done a great number of stupid things, Jeno Lee. Don’t underestimate my stupidity,” his friend returned, his tone full of false confidence and conceit—the worst of all idiots for he actually gets to be proud of his nonsensical ploys and mischiefs.

“That’s not something you should be proud of,” Jeno breathed in defeat, “and seriously? _ Huang Renjun?_ He hates me! Why are you torturing me, Hyuck? I thought you loved me yet here you are making my life more hellish than it already is! I work with _children_—screaming, noise-filled monsters! I already have Jisung, and now this?”

“First off, your brother’s an angel. You're just too weak to admit that he's cute. Second, don’t be dramatic, Jen, and be confident! I told you already, you were chosen because you’re the most handsome. You won in a landslide! You should be flattered.”

“I don't care about that!”

“_Most._ Handsome, Jeno-ya!”

“There’s Jaeminnie!” Of course, the other half of this idiotic pair just managed to hear their conversation just by the call of his name. Thus, as summoned by his own vanity, he proceeded to comfort his best friend by wrapping the irritated boy in his arms and trying to cradle him like a newborn baby.

“I’m the nurse, Jeno you beautiful but idiotic baby bean. I get to pamper Renjunnie with all the motherly love he rejects from me and he won’t be able to complain. It’s perfect, isn’t it?”

Jeno, without much luck, tried to free himself from the suffocating hold of Na Jaemin, but after one failed attempt to another, he surrendered his weight to the other boy's grip, but not without expressing his irritation to everyone around him.

“He _hates_ me!”

“That’s what makes it more exciting! They’ll be drama, Jen—absolute drama! The rest of our class are already shipping you anyways, I’m sure we’ll get the attention of the whole school now! Think of the money!”

Lee Jeno, of course, had not been a stranger to his friends’ and classmates’ inclinations to observe (and rave about) every interaction he had with the ever so feisty Huang Renjun. The origin of the Chinese’s contempt for him remained unknown even after spending three years of middle school together. Being in the same class for six consecutive years had helped earn more and more “shippers”, even going to the point where they have acquired a ship name to commemorate their unusual relationship—much to Renjun’s utter dismay and apparent abhorrence. It appeared peculiar to see the cause of their misery AKA Lee Donghyuck and Na Jaemin befriending the Chinese, but even with their mischievous and infuriating natures, Huang Renjun seemed to be enthralled by the sincerity and warmth that these two would often purvey. Thus, it wasn’t a strange occurrence for their groups to coincide ever so often, similar to the scene of the one and only marching towards their direction with a ball of sunshine in the form of Liu Yangyang strolling beside him.

It wasn’t unusual to see Jeno being surrounded by the spawns of the devil.

“What the fuck, Hyuck?” Huang Renjun spat, his voice tinted with heated venom. His apparent irritation was always palatable in Jeno’s attendance, but this was different. Huang Renjun was _angry_, and even Donghyuck was spooked at the thought of the boy’s temper. But Na Jaemin came, greeting the raging boy with an unwanted kiss on the cheek, and suddenly, the boy didn’t seem that angry. He still appeared vexed, of course, but Jaemin’s tender greeting helped ease the probable insurgence of hell rising. It especially aided Donghyuck's attempt to hearten the heated temper of the Chinese boy. The sunkissed boy knelt to the ground and prayed for Renjun’s forgiveness, offering hymns of reverence for the tiny boy in attendance.

“Junnie, please don’t kill me. Mark will be lonely if there’s no one to annoy him. Of course, I could always return and haunt him, but I love warmth, I’m the sun! I know you love me too, so please forgive me, Junnie baby.”

The boy continued to moan out rueful cries, his venomous whimpers were quietly filling the air with its bane, because to spite Huang Renjun was just a simpler way of digging one’s own grave. The boy, however, had always been weak to his friends, allowing them to get away with numerous faults in his attendance, and with that, the boy could only sigh before he met Jeno’s eyes for the first time and snapped, “Do well, or you’re dead,” before he returned to his seat, followed by the rest of the flock of Satan’s spawns at his disposal, further heartening his vexed spirit. 

As he eyed his best friends coo at the Chinese with all the loving they could give, Jeno, once again, breathed out a sigh of defeat and concluded that such a day it was indeed.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Ok, _ CUT_!” Lee Donghyuck shouted from his seat, his entire body almost tipping from the other end of the table. Jeno wished he’d fall, truth be told, but if he said that out loud, he’d only receive buckets of tears accompanied by the consistent wails of “_Jeno Lee is so mean! _” Thus, he kept his mouth shut and braced himself for another scolding from his best friend. “We're reading our lines out loud, people! Give me a little life! I mean, I know it's a tragedy but where are the subtle glimpses, the lingering touches, the L-O-V-E! A grave is merrier than this!”

“We’re only reading and you're already expecting that much?” Huang Renjun returned, his temper adamant and exposed.

“Of course, Junnie! How else will we picture the scene of two households both alike in dignity—from forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life?”

“You are so annoying,”

“You wound me, Junnie. I might steal your spot if you keep being mean!” Donghyuck threatened to say before realizing the mistake he made. With Renjun’s quick temper, he swiftly stood from his stool and snapped, “Be my fucking guest,” before finally leaving their reading session without sparing another glance at their direction.

Lee Donghyuck could only sigh about the proceedings of their play, but it was just as expected, especially when he was the one who forced Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno to star in a play—a love story to boot. Thus, he could only dismiss their class, announcing that they would continue their rehearsals next week.

Seeing Lee Donghyuck bummed and trodden was never a sight to behold, for the boy would always try his best to light the way, singing honeymouthed melodies to fill in the warmth of his presence. Even at the hours when he appeared to see the clouds forming at a distance, he would continue to shine through, for even with such disturbance, the sun continued to burn, bearing the warmth to everyone within its orbit. Thus, this unusual image of the boy bearing the colors of a thousand suns and more, frowning at his chocolate milkshake bore a trickling ache to Jeno’s poor, poor soul. Donghyuck should only smile, and with that dedicated promise to the world, he breathed, “What can I do?”

Oh, the mistakes he kept on making was bringing him closer and closer to his grave.

“I’m glad you asked, Jeno-ya. You’re the only one I can count on!” Donghyuck stated with stars appearing as he sang in delights, the boy once beaten and battered completely gone from everyone’s sight.

Lee Jeno, in his indolence to all things bothersome and trifling, sure was surrounded by people who had the loudest, most deafening personalities. Unfortunately, since he bore such a heavy desire to make his loved ones gay and wondrous for the rest of their lives, he surrendered to the decrees of his fate.

“What do you have in mind?”

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Hyuck is so dumb,” Lee Jeno could only state as he began making multiple cups of tea after a tiresome day at the nursery. Building their fantasy Lego set was quite amusing though, especially when they were already building their second ship dipped in the brilliant colors of pink to Heejin’s request.

“But you love him, so who’s dumber?” his sister replied, thanking him for the cup of tea he prepared to soothe all the leavings for the evening.

“I’m serious, though. How can I even have the time to spare dealing with Huang when I barely have time to study for exams?!”

“You never study, though? So point canceled,” Jaemin supplied, appearing far too pleased to tease his best friend.

“Shut up. Seriously though, you two always force me to volunteer to whatever campaign you have in mind,” he stated, his exasperations apparent and certain as he swung his arms out of frustration before turning back to his sister and pointing at her rather rudely, “and you! I don't see Jisung laboring for you for free—”

“—I treat you to meals—”

“Not enough, noona! Why don’t you ask him to help out once in a while? You're so unfair!”

“Jisungie’s going through something right now,”

“I smell of poop every day, whatever it is, he can handle it!”

“You’re being mean again, Jeno-ya,” Yeeun finished and after noticing his sister at the brink of losing her temper, Jeno settled to grumble in silence. Na Jaemin noticed his friend's frustration, voiding any warmth and encouragement; thus, he stood from his stool and pinched his best friend's cheeks rather harshly before kissing it all well and true.

“Why don't you ask Injunnie to visit the nursery instead?” Jaemin suggested, gently caressing the short locks of Jeno’s head, "he can play with the babies."

“The children will cry,” Jeno couldn’t help complaining, for not only did he have to handle crying children, but also the thought of how Huang Renjun will be affected by the possible rejection that may arise was making Lee Jeno feel rather uncomfortable.

Which was peculiar because he _hated_ Huang Renjun—or so he would often tell himself.

“He’s a baby too! He’ll be with his own kind,”

“He’ll kill you if he hears you say that, you fool,”

“We are all fools in love, Jeno-ya,” Jaemin finished before placing another wet kiss on Jeno’s cheeks.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Of course, knowing how deep Huang Renjun’s hatred was, it wasn't a surprise that the boy merely mocked him by laughing at his suggestion for them to “spend time together” to ease the tension between the two stars playing the characters that were supposedly “in love” from the play known as the greatest love story of all time, even if the original characters were mere children, barely mature enough to even understand anything, much less love.

“Actually, it's fake-dating,” Donghyuck supplied unhelpfully. When he was greeted by the spiteful glower of the tiny boy dressed in the softest colors—a complete contrast from his malevolent disposition, Lee Donghyuck could only cower behind the wide shoulders of Lee Jeno.

“It's not that big of a deal,” Jeno tried to return but was immediately shut by another one of Huang Renjun’s deadly glares. If Jeno would dare bare the truth that the boy looked as threatening as an angry kitten, he was afraid he wouldn't have a head come evening. So, he kept his mouth shut despite his growing annoyance.

“It is when I have to spend time with you. It's already torture breathing the same air as you—hell on earth, Lee!”

“Well, that's all well and done since you rule it anyhow.” 

His small retort made Hyuck lightly hit his shoulder, scolding him by saying, “Don’t antagonize him, Jeno-ya!” and continued to ease the Chinese’s temper. 

So much for love he supposed.

“You know what? It's not like I wanted this to happen in the first place! You were there when they voted—I wasn't even present—”

“It's not my fault you're irresponsible!”

“Your cousin’s shrieks were the last thing I heard before sleeping!”

“Chenle is an angel! Don't blame him for your shortcomings!”

“I know he's adorable, I’d trade him for Jisung if my parents wouldn't kill me!”

“Jisung is a treasure, you weak fool!”

“This discussion,” Jaemin intervened, his presence rousing the two from how close they were being, “is dumb. Injunnie just have lunch dates with me at the nursery while Jeno-ya third wheels, okay?”

Leaving the two to catch their breath, Na Jaemin grabbed Hyuck away from the frustrated pair and skipped to Yangyang’s side as the youngest played with a nearby cat using a laser he stole from Renjun’s bag. Jeno knew they were up to something but Mark was often their favorite target, or Dejun if the former was too busy managing being the all-rounder that he is. Dejun always had the best expressions, so Jeno let whatever mischief they had planned to go through and finally faced the scrawny Chinese boy who was always scowling in his presence.

“Just—,” he breathed, his weariness clear from his tone, “Just come visit, okay? The kids aren’t that much of a nightmare. They’re… cute sometimes, I guess… ”

“Why are you doing this? Isn’t it enough that your entire existence is punishment for me already?”

“God, will you just—you are so unreasonable, but I love Nana and Hyuck and if I have to suffer for weeks just to be able to present a decent enough play that’ll make my friends happy, then that’s it then, isn’t it? They’re your friends too, just suck it up and stop being a—”

“Finish that sentence and I will choke you until you’re dead,” Renjun warned, but surprisingly, Jeno’s truthful confessions appeared to hearten the cold, cold heart of one Renjun Huang. The boy only returned a weak scoff before he left to where their other friends were, probably off to suggest a more entertaining target. Thus, this left Jeno hoping that the Chinese couldn’t hear the impossible rhythm of his heartbeat whenever he exchanges a heated—and mindless—squabble with the one and only.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

A week had already passed, but Huang Renjun was still nowhere to be found. Their rehearsals were disastrous, of course, since they often resulted in utter chaos with the two main leads bantering nonsense to each other for hours and hours and hours. Jeno was feeling truthfully sorry for Hyuck, but it was the boy’s fault anyhow. If he didn’t know that this was already doomed from the start then he must be the biggest, most idealistic idiot in the whole universe—much to nobody’s surprise. Lee Donghyuck settled that they would continue their rehearsals after giving way for the incoming quarterlies the next following weeks.

Jeno continued to see through his volunteering though since his sister’s disappointment would already be enough weight to cause his own undoing. Thus, here he sat with a four-year-old Son Hyejoo, folding paper dresses at the request of the little girl.

“Daddy said that old people threw apples at the person they want to marry,” Hyejoo proclaimed on a Friday afternoon with the chaotic symphonies of her noonas resonating throughout the room, “But Daddy said I shouldn’t throw things at people because they’ll get hurt. He said I should call them first so they can be ready to catch the apple,” 

For some reason though, Jeno found a similar occurrence happening when he was young, but his loss of thought caused him to accidentally rip the dress he was making, so he pushed the thought off to the back of his head instead, and continued to carefully handle the creases of the feeble dress.

“Why don’t you just hand it to them though?”

“It should be thrown!” the little girl exclaimed, looking rather offended at Jeno’s suggestion, “So it can be caught!”

“Do you have someone you want to gi—uh, throw an apple to?”

“Help me practice throwing, oppa,” Hyejoo returned, looking a little too distracted by the paper doll she was holding, “I’ll tell you after.”

Jeno already had an idea who Hyejoo was referring to, similar to the one she was making handcrafted paper dolls for, but he kept quiet and let the little girl handle the rest.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Just as they were finishing folding the dolls’ dresses, a guest arrived causing a ruckus, of course, since it wasn’t every day that the nursery had a visitor.

“Nana’s not here,” Huang Renjun observed, stating the words to no one in particular until Yeeun greets and welcomes him inside, fussing over the boy with his face flushed red to the tips of his ears. His sister introduced the boy to the children in attendance and the boy could only wave before sitting at the nearby cushion Yeeun prepared for him. Children—as ever so curious beings, proceeded to slowly spy on the guest in attendance but Yerim drew closer and closer until she exclaimed,

“A fairy oppa!”

Much to Lee Jeno’s absolute terror.

To his surprise, he found the boy smiling at the little girl’s declaration and even entertained the others when they asked if he could fly or if he lived amongst the flowers like the bees. The laugh that the Chinese released after Hyunjin proclaimed that he looked more like a fox than a fairy—much to most of the children’s disagreement, made Lee Jeno see sparkles outlining the boy’s every activity. He could only hear Huang Renjun be at ease, producing such melodious symphonies even more enchanting than Hyuck’s whenever he was around his closest friends—practically everyone except Jeno Lee. One sight of Jeno would make the boy recoil all forms of happiness but around these children, Jeno was practically invisible and if he could obtain such an enthralling cadence within a few distances, he would gladly let such scene be—with Huang Renjun being as delighted as the children around him.

Jaemin was right, he was among his own kind.

He was roused from his reverie with the call of his name, finding Son Hyejoo pointing at his disastrous state.

“Jeno-oppa made this for me and Wonnie, see? It’s pretty like you oppa.”

The boy only smiled, of course, trying his hardest to control the ever-apparent irritation whenever Jeno is involved. Of course, the following words appeared to disillusion every trace of Lee Jeno’s supposed hatred and blossomed a rather strange and peculiar sensation instead.

“It is pretty.”

More stars appeared to shine more brightly in Jeno’s delusive perspective and even an unsteady skipping of his heart would also occur, stirring an uninvited charge to cause his body to grow more and more uncomfortable after every passing minute. Thus, to ease the peculiar state of Lee Jeno’s physical body, he rose from his seat and quietly announced that he will be preparing tea to Yeeun whose knowing smirk had silently passed just as fast as Jeno’s flight to still the unsteady ringings of his heartbeat.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Huang Renjun was careful not to visit the nursery without Nana in attendance, which was just as well seeing as Jeno could barely breathe at the image of the boy being surrounded by vivacious, yet endearing children. However, even with Jaemin present, the pins and the needles had been an ongoing constant—of course, it had always been a constant but it grew more and more potent for it wasn’t every day that he could see Renjun smiling with the children without regard for anything but glee, hearing his voice reflect all the wonders that stretch far into the beyond. After each passing day though, it eventually became an everyday habit for Renjun to come and visit with or without Jaemin on tow. Jeno thought he would grow accustomed to it by now but at the very timbre of the boy’s unrestrained laughter, it wasn’t new to find him hearing the hymns of heaven in its replacement.

They barely shared a word, for a single mistake would stir an unwelcomed verbal scuffle in front of the children, and if there’s one thing Jeno and Renjun had in common, it’s their silent agreement not to cause the children’s distress—and Yeeun’s disappointment.

Thus, imagine Jeno’s surprise after discovering that Renjun decided to sit close to where he was after all the children had been tucked in for their afternoon nap. Jeno didn’t dare utter a word to disturb their silent truce, so there he sat with Huang Renjun reading a book to pass the time before the lunch bell finally rang and called them back to their respective classes. 

This became an everyday occurrence too, much to Jeno's poor, poor heart.

Renjun would sit near Jeno’s usual spot, often reading or studying before finally arranging his things to head to class. On a late Thursday afternoon, however, Jeno found himself distressed by the boy appearing more and more quieter as dusk comes closer and closer. It was strange that Huang Renjun would still choose to visit the nursery even on the days where he appeared to look down and weary, but Jeno supposed it was a relieving recess from all the burdens of this boy’s mind and body. So despite his usual smile not reflecting the gloom clouding the stars in his eyes, he let the boy be endeared by the rampant cheers of the children around him. However, with the two of them alone, he found himself unable to control fretting over the boy. Thus, he decided to lower his walls, peeking through the other side of the fence, and breathed out his concern.

“Are you okay?”

It wasn't a surprise that he was met with silence—for Huang Renjun was a careful person. He expected just as much but the helplessness he felt when he eyed the other boy hastily rushing out of the quarters without another word still left a hollow sensation in Lee Jeno's chest. He wondered if Hyuck or Nana had experienced lightening the peculiar heart of Huang Renjun. He was aware that the boy would often have days where his laugh appeared less lively than usual. And after days and days of being familiar with the boy’s genuine smile, Jeno couldn’t help thinking if it was possible for _him _to cheer the weary heart of Renjun Huang.

The Chinese was all Jeno could think about even after he bid his goodbye to the kids after they were fetched one by one by their respective parents and guardians, and went on his way home without his busy sister on tow. Rain appeared to meet the muddled tempest on his head; thus, forcing him to rest at an isolated stop before he catches his death. The stop wasn't as isolated as he thought, however, since there he found huddled into a ball at the corner of the bench was the one and only Huang Renjun. His body was completely drenched, droplets kept running down every inch of his surface. Before Jeno could even think of a moment of hesitation, he grabbed his hoodie from his bag and wrapped it around the shoulders of Huang Renjun.

The boy shrieked in alarm, but in recognition, his face hardened into an unreadable expression. Jeno thought the boy would throw his jacket back at him, but the chilly air appeared to halt any possible antagonisms.

“I have a towel too,” Jeno offered, extending the cloth to the elder’s hold, “it's clean, I promise.”

He didn't often think of this, especially when cats were the goddess’s gift to this cruel, cruel world, but sometimes, he found himself likening a cat to Renjun Huang. The need for these creatures to gain someone's trust was similar to how he would attend to the boy. He would wait until Renjun would trust his intentions, careful and calculating of the boy's reactions. But sometimes, no matter how much he would try to foretell, Huang Renjun would always shatter his expectations—a conundrum of human nature altogether. After one look, he was certain the boy was at the brink of tears, his face desperately trying to stifle any attempts of them from falling, especially before the person he passionately hates. Thus, Jeno thought of the only thing he could do and that was to gently place the towel over the boy’s head, breathed in for a struck of courage, and pulled the boy closer into his orbit, whispering, “Do you want to see a picture of my cats?”

The fact that Huang Renjun actually blurted a snort for him to hear loud and clear brought an impossible warmth to ease all of his worries. Meeting the boy’s gaze, he spied tears already forming on the corner of Renjun’s eyes, but to his surprise, his smile appeared to reflect all the wonders of the night sky.

“Yes, please.”

Matching the rate of his heartbeat, he unlocked his phone and immediately clicked on his photo albums consisting of the pictures of Bongsik, Nal, and Seol. He didn’t dare spy on how wide Renjun’s smile might be, but the heat of his breath as he beamed at the images was already enough for Jeno’s heart to come soaring to the heavens.

Was it peculiar to want to hear a person you supposedly hate smiling all the time?

Jeno knew no wonders of the universe, so he supposed trying not to think too much of that thought—digging it deep where not a soul could peek was already enough for today’s itinerary. Thus, as the breaking of twilight began to set, where the sky once clouded with the muddled air of the rainshower was now slowly being tinted with the hues of everything light and warm, two boys far too close in distance began breathing in each other’s presence after every image of feline delights marked a new dawn for their peculiar relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( it's the day of dream's first concert and as much as i am so so so so happy for them to finally have a concert of their own (( even if sm's being a bitch n decides to overwork my boys instead of giving them a bigger venue )) im still quite vvvvvvvv sad that i'm millions of miles away from my boys aha brb crying )
> 
> ;-; please tell me what u think,,,,,, this isn't beta-d n im not particularly confident with it but i just really wanted to write a cute fic so hh with all my love !!
> 
> ( update: im super sad rn bc of dream idk bro i feel like i lost a part of my soul i hope i'll update this soon,,,,, i literally feel the hollowness it was so heavy earlier n i just felt so helpless jajhskk fuck lol )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to NCT 127's [Fool](https://open.spotify.com/track/085EZsV0o3LO2nhK1htRKy) god i was internally squealing at the office when i finally listened to it with eng subs lmao i hope u like it !!
> 
> ,,,,, sorry if i have a lot of typos and asdkkfasgkk lol i'll fix it as soon as i can
> 
> lmao im sorry i removed the fake dating tag idk how to incorporate it anymore sike

Exams week took a toll on Lee Jeno’s daily schedule. His sister had graciously granted him a week off to manage his mountains and mountains of notes to cram and study before each test the following day. Thus, instead of being surrounded by screaming children whose cries and laughs lie undetected to the chorus of undisturbed noise, by the putrid odor of piles and piles of diapers containing all sorts of human scats and slops, and by the weight of children clinging to his arms at every given opportunity for the sole purpose of wanting to be tossed haphazardly, he sat before the indecipherable script of his notes at a deserted section of their library and began rewriting them to revisit the accounts of the lectures from before.

Lee Jeno sat alone until dusk appeared to enshroud the glimpse of the afternoon sun, slowly surrounding the sunlit windows with the glow of an orange-tinted sky before Huang Renjun’s presence roused him from his few moments of undisturbed concentration, bearing the colors more brighter than the stars slowly appearing in the progressing night sky.

“Your notes look neat, Lee. Are they complete? Do you mind if I copy?”

Before he could offer a response, the boy was already taking one of his notebooks from the stack and began reviewing Jeno's notes in a flash. Silence crept through, of course, for Huang Renjun’s presence was something Jeno wasn't particularly awaiting for, especially since the day he tried to comfort the boy with the picture of his cats (and might have discovered some uninvited sentiments at the mere thought of the boy’s presence). Renjun, though, bore no underlying discomfort. The boy merely had his eyes fixed at the texts before declaring that he was going to copy his notes once again.

Jeno could only nod, helpless to the sequence of events and tried to resume his earlier concentration. He found, after a few minutes of trying to arrest the motivation he had lost, that it was all helpless for Huang Renjun in attendance was the only thought ringing in his poor, poor head. So, he stood from his stool and began clearing his things in the hopes of reliving his studious drive on the way home.

“You're leaving?” Renjun called, a hint of worry ever so clear from his tone. Jeno returned a weak smile and assured the boy that he could take the notes home if he’d like but Renjun continued sprouting a pout, and poor Jeno Lee was finding himself weak at the Chinese’s facial casts. So, he stopped arranging his things and waited for the boy doused in hesitation to voice out his exasperations.

When Huang Renjun finally began to speak again, stars suddenly started glittering amidst his attendance—of which Jeno found was already a continual experience.

“I was wondering—I, do you, uh, can you teach me some of the things that’ll be on the test tomorrow? If you don't mind that is.”

Huang Renjun was growing more and more peculiar every time Jeno meets him—but this, he concluded, was the strangest thing yet. Thus, driven by his confusion of the boy's each and every action, Lee Jeno blurted out in a rather rude tone: “I thought you were smart,” not particularly aware of how crass he had come off.

Imagine his surprise to see Huang Renjun swiftly standing from his seat and carelessly putting his things into his bag in apparent annoyance.

“You could've just said no, you don't have to insult me like that,” the boy stated, his face tinted in embarrassment, “I’ll just—fuck, I’ll get out of your way.”

Lee Jeno didn't particularly understand why Renjun appeared hurt, but he might've said something stupid again and he wasn't particularly in the mood to banter nonsense with the Chinese especially when he still had a ton of studying to do, so before Renjun could leave, he gripped his wrist in an elaborated panic and proceeded to apologize for any of his shortcomings.

“I’m sorry.” The look of Renjun's face was truly a sight, especially when his eyes were seriously glittering as if they were filled with cosmic truths left unnamed to the world before them. “I didn't mean to be rude, I swear. I just—I just don't understand,”

“Don't understand what?”

“This! You being… too _close_,”

Renjun proceeded to step out of Jeno’s sight, but the younger’s hold was strong. Thus, he could only stay in defeat, with his head down low and his cheeks surprisingly flushed in pink.

“I—fuck, I’m sorry. I really didn't mean to be rude. But I just feel really weird lately and it was just surprising, but it isn't anything bad—I swear! I was just, well… surprised. It’s just—of all the things to happen, you know? You and I sitting together, studying after spending years fighting over stupid things,”

Renjun didn't attempt to leave, standing rather awkwardly with his things overflowing out of the rush to disappear, but Jeno continued to hold his gaze, determined for the boy to finally meet his.

Suddenly there were stars it would appear—enchanting the passing state of Lee Jeno’s mortality for Renjun smiled at him, swift and brief but it was enough to fill in the warmth the younger didn’t think of longing.

“Stranger things have happened, Jeno-ssi.”

Lee Jeno stared into the other boy’s eyes, dark globes luring him into the unknown. Still and all, despite finding himself drowning in whatever enchantment conjured, the poor boy could only hear the ringing of Huang Renjun’s melodious lith finally saying his name—a new beginning yet to proclaim.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The strange progression of their relationship continued away from the eyes of onlookers possible of ruining the blossoming of something… unreal. The two would often meet at a more isolated part of the library where worn-out books filled with the secrets of the old masters and mistresses of all kinds of literature would effuse a knowing air for it was as if a pair of star-crossed lovers would meet on occasion, away from the scathing looks of the people outside of their circle. Of course, it was more on to avoid the thriving champions of their (hopefully) developing [ REDACTED ] relationship, but Lee Jeno found himself contented at the thought that he could hear the Chinese forming a lilting tune of his cadence—ever so mellifluous and brilliant; breathe in the distinct fragrance of sprouting blossoms, and inhale the presence of the boy dressed by the heavens.

He found himself being enthralled by the symphonic Chinese rhythms, for more often than not, he would lose sight of the contents of his jottings, the words eventually becoming jumbled as the younger would turn to favor the boy adorned as the brightest stellar body.

Their peace was swiftly disrupted by the shutter of a nearby camera, where behind its lens lie the grinning surface of Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck—a plague to both of them, that's for sure and certain.

“You truly are heartless, Jeno Lee,” Donghyuck started with the continuous shutter of Jaemin’s camera snapping in an unstoppable frenzy, “Here I was, looking for my prince to come and save me from the burdens of inevitable ruin, only to find him dallying with an angel with a lost wing,”

“Oh my god, you’re so annoying,” Renjun said, his weariness and annoyance clear from his tone, “We’re studying, unlike you happy-go-lucky fools.” 

Na Jaemin halted his fit to capture the developments of his best friends’ blossoming relationship, wrapped his arms around the skinny figure of Huang Renjun, and smirked at Jeno before proceeding to continue his betrayal.

So this was what Caesar felt when he stated, “_Et tu, Brute?_” with his final breath.

“Jeno-ya doesn’t study. Don’t you know this, Injunnie?”

His beauty was a travesty seeing as it doesn’t entirely reflect the fury within, for the eye sees not itself, but by reflection, by some other things instead.

_ “Looks like our Jeno-ya has a crush, Hyuckie!” _

Oh, how he wanted to murder Na Jaemin.

Renjun beat him to it, though, as he locked the younger into a chokehold with his seemingly frail arms clutched at the boy gasping for his dear life.

“Fuck off, Nana. Make yourself useful and help me find this shitty book.”

“And thus, the damsel stood his ground and defeated the monsters dressed in the finest gowns with the prince bearing the most enchanted look like every other fool in love,” Donghyuck commented in a dramatic flair he would always affect, which then earned a light slap on his ass after the other two boys had disappeared into the other side of the library.

“We’re just studying,”

“_Just studying_, my ass! You _never _study. You probably only managed to finish studying for one class before you settled to daydream for hours and hours and hours. Do you take me as a fool, Jeno Lee?”

“The biggest,”

“And thus, without a kiss, I die. Farewell, bastard!” the younger bid and left to skip towards the corner where the two other boys had disappeared from. It was a wonder, truly, that they weren't kicked out of the library from the ruckus those pair of idiots would spring wherever they went. And it was truly a surprise to find Renjun pulling him out of his seat and swiftly placing his things on his bag—the shrieks of one Lee Donghyuck screaming betrayal laid unmissed, but before the two intruders could return to their table, Renjun dragged Jeno out of the room, running further away from anyone to see the blossoming about the resume.

Several complaints were heard but Huang Renjun continued to push through to his unknowable goal. Jeno was certain he spied his sister's presence throughout this unreal adventure, but go forth they ran to the depths of the unknown.

The boy finally slowed down, however, upon reaching the stop where they first managed to exchange a proper conversation without any need of spiteful comments in place of their shared comfort of looking at feline companions. What he wasn't prepared to picture though, was the image of the boy basked in everything light and warm. Stellar bodies would remain unchallenged with the presence of this ever-enchanting splendor, particularly when he was smiling directly at the poor, poor soul of one Lee Jeno.

“Our friends are so annoying,” Renjun breathed in unmistakable glee, his cheeks flushed red to the tips of his ears and his smile bearing everything wild and free. “Now Lee Jeno, since I saved you from those demons, treat me ice cream?”

Lee Jeno could only nod without any further complaint, for here was a once unreachable star calling out for his hand. And thus, with a step, he surrendered his entire heart and soul further into the unknown.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Are you and Renjun-hyung dating?” Jisung would ask as he sat beside his hyung, playing a few games to relieve the elder from his troubles in school. This would, of course, affect a discomforting feeling, where instead of the usual pins and needles after hearing the Chinese say a rather… hurtful comment—which was a peculiar situation, for Lee Jeno would find Huang Renjun looking rather remorseful of his statement and would immediately leave his vicinity—the boy would experience the familiar heating on every inch of his skin more severely. Accompanied by the reddening of his cheeks, a blossoming would also occur, where an array of floral foliage would crawl through his insides—smothering his lungs from any signs of breathable air.

This would happen in the span of precisely five seconds, and Lee Jeno didn’t even want to uncover the other pronounced tingles that tickle him at the presence of Huang Renjun.

Thus, as any other person incapable of dealing with the depths of their emotions—particularly towards their supposed rival who had done nothing but taunt and condemn their very existence upon their meeting back in the first year of middle school, Lee Jeno simply shrugged off his unwanted feelings towards everything in the world and poured his aggravations on his target before him.

Jisung lost but it appeared that Lee Jeno was more affected by the outcome of their game for a heavy sigh escaped from his lips yet his confusion still dug into every region of his poor, poor being. For once, the little shit would eye the pressing burdens that thunder through the heart of his hyung, and instead of adding more to his misery, Park Jisung offered his thoughts in return.

“It’s stupid, isn’t it hyung?” Jisung would start, his eyes locked at the darkness creeping through the windows as dusk began to welcome the falling of twilight, “To wake up one day and suddenly… you see them in a different light.”

Lee Jeno didn’t dare confess of how aware he was from happening, with his eyes open instead of close, with his ears listening instead of ignoring, with his nose sensing instead of avoiding, and with his hands longing instead of anything else in between.

Especially when he didn’t know which one was worse.

“This is different,”

“Is it?” 

“I’m not—this isn't anything but a change of scene. I just have to get used to it and it’ll go away.”

Lee Jeno didn't know who he was reassuring, Jisung or him. Nevertheless, the younger boy didn't look convinced, for underneath all his cheek, Park Jisung thought of things differently. He was capable of letting people think of multiple perspectives—similar to a certain boy he knew, but Jisung appeared to have a lot of secrets, unlike the boy who wore his heart on his sleeves and exposed himself to the world with no dilly-dallying. 

A trait Jeno couldn't help admiring, it would seem.

Jisung scoffed at his reasoning, finally locking his eyes with Jeno Lee’s. “It was your dream—and suddenly, that longing started becoming real and you're scared as fuck, hyung,”

“Are you psychoanalyzing me to understand your own misery?”

“Maybe so,” Park Jisung would return, his infuriating cheek escaping the confines of the devil within, “But at least I’m not denying it, am I?”

“Stop being so condescending, you're like 12,”

“15 actually but go off, I guess.”

Jeno couldn't help looking incredulous at the thought that this boy was barely out of middle school but was already spreading ridiculous advice about life—if he could call it that, truth be told—when he could barely manage to count to fifteen.

“We're too young for all of this shit! I think I failed my exams because Ren—fuck. Just—go clean your garbage bin of a room and leave already, Jisung-ah. Jaeminnie will nag you to death again if you don't.”

“He cleans it for me though?”

“Don't take advantage of your friends, you big idiot!”

Jisung looked at him, his eyebrows knitted in confusion and his breath shortening into a baffled condition.

“They're _your_ friends,” Jisung whispered softly, making Lee Jeno puzzled at his brother's untimely mood swings.

“They're your friends too, dummy. Jaemin probably loves you more than he loves me, but you know what? Keep him. That traitor—I already expected it from Hyuck, but Nana’s being so mean lately,”

“Maybe because you're a fool.”

Seeing as the boy was back to normal, Lee Jeno tossed a pillow at his brother's direction and proceeded to smother him with his body pressed tightly over Park Jisung's.

Their sister Yeeun would find them later with the bits of snacks scattered in every direction of the living room floor. Aside from telling them to clean the parlor before their parents arrive home, she forced the two to perform a ridiculous number of cute displays as a showcase for another charity event next week.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Sitting together with Huang Renjun as they studied together for their exams with no onlookers scanning whatever unfolding could occur was becoming more and more unreal. Lee Jeno, however, would be lying if he didn't particularly look forward to the hours where they would be left alone—as if they were the only living beings in the entire universe. 

The soothing melodies that would escape the elder's lips, like honey flowing through the glazed of his skin, was unsettling Lee Jeno however, especially when the fantasies would grow more and more profound and insistent and _real _for Jeno’s poor soul to control. The warmth, though, was still beyond the reach of his mortal soul, for seriously? How could the boy he spent years fighting with release such an impossible feeling to his entire being? 

The presence of stars would always appear as if they were welcoming the dawn of someone worthy of all the worship—a being untouchable from anyone's reach, especially poor Jeno Lee.

The boy met his gaze, catching Jeno’s lack of concentration to their studies particularly when such a fancy stellar body was just in front of him, a mere short distance in between.

His smile, doused in mischief with a knowing look on his glittering eyes, caused Jeno’s shortening of breath. He would try to excuse his arrest by looking away from the elder's gaze. But upon meeting his eyes once again, the smile only appeared more impossible to dismiss.

“Are you bored, Lee Jeno?”

“No—I, uh, not really. No,”

“Wanna go eat?” Huang Renjun suggested. Before Jeno could respond, he was already standing from his stool and gathering his things into his bag. Lost and unsure of whatever plans the other boy had in mind, Jeno mirrored Renjun and began arranging his things as well.

Lee Jeno could eye nothing but the boy in front of him, a trail of flowers blooming at his each and every step—like an artist bewitched by their muse’s very existence. He was no artist, though. Only a boy besotted—his heart and soul surrendering to the demands of this untamed splendor.

Huang Renjun began to hum unfamiliar melodies, witchcraft in his lips and to the other boy's ears, for the younger could only lay enthralled as he followed the Chinese march through an undisclosed journey. The boy suddenly stopped before a house, however, rousing Lee Jeno from his enchantment and imagine his surprise to see that it was none other than his home, with the familiar white panels and the continuous chorus of his cats welcoming him home.

“I wanna meet your cats,” the boy reasoned, his grin ever so entrancing, and what could a poor boy—beaten and enamored, do but to submit to the wishes of the boy before him. Thus, with a step, he led the way to the front door and welcomed the boy bearing all the colors of everything light and warm to his home.

Seol, the calico was singing hymns for their visitor, and to say Huang Renjun was melting at the adoring faces greeting the front door would be a complete understatement. Jeno tried to settle the enthusiastic cheers of the overgrown babies but to his dismay—and his blatant jealousy for they had never caused this much ruckus whenever he returns home, it only enthused his cats more. More often than not, they merely tossed him a glance before they go back to their own business, but in the presence of one Huang Renjun, songs of praises appeared to ring across their household. 

The boy deserved just as much, that was true and certain, but Jeno still felt a little jealous nevertheless.

Nal, the magpie was found hiding underneath the nearby end table of the parlor—ever the shyest of the three but the fluffiest if Jeno was being honest. 

“Where's Nal?” Renjun would ask, and if Jeno said he didn't feel his cheeks grow hotter at the thought of Huang Renjun remembering his cats’ names, he would be lying, indeed. Thus, he covered his heated blush with a weak cough and told the boy that Nal’s the shyest so he was out hiding instead.

“I have treats, do you think he’ll come to me?”

“You planned this visit?”

“Don’t be stupid, Jeno Lee. It's to feed the strays that come to me.”

To say Jeno's heart didn't skip a beat at that very statement would be a complete and utter lie, that’s for sure and certain. To restrain himself from doing any inappropriate things such as hugging the boy before him (and getting smacked into a thousandfold), Lee Jeno merely closed his eyes and took a deep breath—counting to ten before he was finally certain he could breathe again only to eye the scene of Huang Renjun petting the belly of one fat Seol. Bongshik craved for his attention as well, so she brushed her slithered body along the boy’s knees, softly purring out her needs.

Huang Renjun couldn't help cooing at the delightful pets asking for his attention, joining the chorus of meows at the Lees doorstep. The crouching boy dropped his bag and took out one of his promised snacks, making the cats grow more excitable at the treats before them. Before Jeno could even comprehend the turn of events, he spied Nal appearing from his hideout, careful and cautious of the stranger bearing goods, but one call from Renjun had him crawling out of his fears—surrendering his entire heart and soul to answer the call of an enchanting being.

Instead of jealousy, Lee Jeno found the entirety of his body grow utterly in defeat as heat would flow across every inch of his skin, for such a marvel Huang Renjun was to call for small miracles to his very decree. 

Until he began to sneeze, of course.

After the third sneeze, Jeno had finally caught Huang Renjun’s concern. His eyebrows were knitted and his lips were pushed together into a ponder, that Lee Jeno felt himself wanting to dig his own grave right then and there because _ OH MY GOD HE IS SO ADORABLE_.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it's just—uh, I’m just a little allergic…”

Huang Renjun stared at him blankly for a minute or two before it morphed into a more entertaining feature, with his brows still knitted together but instead of an endearing pout, his face fell open instead.

“Aren't they yours?”

“They are!”

“Then why, Jeno-ssi?!”

“Look at them! Let's see if you can help yourself from adopting them when they're that precious!”

“I’m not fighting with you, I’m just shooked!”

Jisung suddenly appeared before any of them could say another word. He looked especially tired, truth be told, and would probably say something mean in the remaining few seconds.

“What the fuck are you doing shouting at each other in the foyer?” 

“Jeno’s allergic to cats!” Huang Renjun would return in a disbelieving tone.

“I am aware he's an idiot, what's new?”

“Won’t he die?”

“He’s too stupid to die, and honestly? I thought you wanted him to.”

Renjun became quiet after that, feeding Bongshik, Nal, and Seol the last remaining scraps of his opened snacks before commenting: “You’re being mean today, Jisungie.”

Lee Jeno was genuinely surprised to hear Jisung whisper a sincere apology coming from his foul lips, but could only look at his brother dumbly after the younger told him to be a proper host and invite his guest for dinner.

“Is noona here?” Jeno asked Jisung as they welcome their guest to the main hall, the two brothers eyeing the image of Huang Renjun basically fluttering at the attention of their feline companions.

“Yes, and so what?”

“I feel like she's gonna tease.”

“You’ll live.”

Dinner seemed calm and collected as per usual—the perfect amount of pleasantries exchanged but the invading questions of his parents to the one and only Huang Renjun brought its own definition of chaos to ensure.

“I thought you weren't, well, on good terms, truth be told?” his mother would later ask.

Before Jeno could speak, claiming that they were only together to study and to practice their / intimacies / for their upcoming play, Huang Renjun stated the most intriguing statement without missing a single beat.

“I find his company comforting.”

Much to everyone, especially Lee Jeno’s surprise.

Knowing looks were exchanged after such a juicy confession. Secret smiles would be concealed but Jeno was perfectly aware of their presence. He found himself unable to do anything, however, but to try and hide his flushed cheeks for such an untimely revelation. If he noticed Huang Renjun matching a similar heated state, redness creeping up even to the tips of his ears, Lee Jeno would turn away in ignorance instead.

But not without kicking the shin of Park Jisung under the table after he breathed out, “Idiots” in utter exasperation. 

When the day would finally bring to a close, especially with the last exam hovering over their heads like a god waiting to judge their final breath, Huang Renjun bid his goodbyes to Jeno’s welcoming—“and annoying” family together with the three cats he had easily tamed from a mere call of his mellifluous melodies. 

Standing rather awkwardly before the boy still being adored by his own cats, Lee Jeno could only blurt out the single thought ringing in his head as dinner came closer and closer to its end.

“I can walk you home,” he said in an instant before noticing that he was holding his breath.

“It's close by, Jeno-ssi. Why do you think Chenle always crashes here?”

“He likes Jisung a lot?”

“Debatable,”

“Jisungie’s going to cry,”

“I’m kidding, of course! He likes Sungie a lot—means so much to him, to be honest,”

“That's a relief, I won't hear him sniffling late at night now.”

Huang Renjun met his gaze, for once without a trace of mischief laid. Stern and grim weren't particularly a nice look on him, especially when he's as threatening as a newborn kitten, but there laid a gloom in his spirits—the air of melancholy ever so present that Lee Jeno would do anything to keep it away from his lustrous existence. 

With a sad smile, he turned one last look at the overgrown kittens at his feet and stated: “You should talk to Jisungie whenever you can, Jeno-ssi. He must be lonely.”

Unsure of what to say, Lee Jeno could only nod before watching the boy bearing everything light and warm get up to his feet—back to the lovely bubble of his peculiar spirit.

Huang Renjun nodded at him and turned to leave, but with a thought, he met Lee Jeno’s gaze once again. 

Jeno was trying to control his every might not to allow the pressing charges of this irrational curiosity to overrule his sanity before he does something stupid like k—_NOPE, NOT THAT DESPERATE_.

The younger was still restraining himself from doing anything that could cause the dawn of everything fire and gloom that he didn't quite catch the proposition Huang Renjun has named before him.

“What?” he would ask, immediately regretting delivering his query in such a tone, so he repeated himself in a more polite air because one thing he knew for certain—Huang Renjun looked so much better smiling.

“If I beat you at the overall class standing this semester… give me a reward.”

Jeno found himself caught off guard by Huang Renjun’s unexpected behavior that he could only snicker on his knuckles because this boy was just far too fantastic to be real. The growing pout that Renjun was making made him look more and more endearing. However, before he could say another word or leave without hearing the younger's reply, Lee Jeno grabbed the other boy's hand, unmindful and uncaring of the distance closing in between. All he knew and all he saw was the stars that bore the figure of one Huang Renjun.

“Was this your plan all along?” he asked teasingly as he knitted their fingers together out of thrill and in utter defeat to the boy’s beguiling tricks.

“What if it is?”

Huang Renjun wasn’t even trying to hide how his cheeks were coated in the blossoming colors of pink as he locked his eyes with Jeno Lee’s. Ever the more decisive of his feat, he drew himself closer and closer until Jeno could barely breathe. Jeno's lungs appeared to have sprouted a thousand—more—fold uninvited blossoms, but instead of his usual undoing of ignoring such blossoming that kept reappearing at the presence of the boy in front of him, he allowed such occurrence to unfold. He eyed the dark globes of the boy bearing all the colors in the entire universe—lost and transfixed at his decree, caught the scent of a fairy always wrapped with the bundles of blossoming foliage, breathed in the distance as the boy crept nearer and nearer—his breath a few inches away from his skin.

“Remember my reward, Lee Jeno,” Huang Renjun would whisper in his ear, honeymouthed and bewitching just like his entire being, and the poor, poor soul of Lee Jeno could only nod in return as they breathed in each other's presence with their eyes meeting and their souls forever thwarted.

Until it was disrupted by the presence of Lee Yeeun.

“Renjun-ssi,” his sister called from the parlor as if she wasn't watching the scene unfolding before her, “Give these to your family.”

_ Apples! _ A basket of wretched apples had disturbed—well, it was his sister but still—whatever _could_ _have been! _ Jeno was aware that all the gods and goddesses were probably laughing at his doomed fate to seal that fated k—_STILL NO! _

Huang Renjun, however, grew peculiarly still at the sight of the apples that the Lees would grow in their garden. With his face unreadable and cold, he merely gestured a polite nod and continued on his way home. Both Jeno and his sister were puzzled by his odd behavior, of course, for what went on Huang Renjun’s head—one can never know. Nevertheless, with the heat—_his _heat still lingering at the feel of his skin, he palmed the hand that was intertwined with the one and only and released a silent chuckle to still the birds and the bees from tousling the already muddled soul of poor Jeno Lee.

His sister would notice, of course, but with a knowing smile, she merely grabbed his besotted brother inside from the spring chill, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tickling him until his laughs grew uncontrolled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took too long to update,,,,,,, work is so jausjdvaskdk right now istg im so tired lol but here's the promised fluff !! tell me what u think !! with all my love !!
> 
> ( pls don't tell me they're going too fast (( i have my reasons too i promise )) lmao someone told me that from my other fandom n that kinda / wounded / me a little lmao ik they were just pointing out their opinions but lmao,,,,,,,, this is my fic lmao )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im honestly sorry this took so long life got a little busier,,,,, it's still busy tbh even after this lockdown but at least i get to update some of my fics anyway 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BOY HUANG RENJUN THE ONE WHO LIGHTS UP THE WORLD
> 
> ( feel free to tweet about him using these hashtags )
> 
> #HAPPYRENJUNDAY  
#세상은_런쥔덕분에_빛나  
#ShiningRenjunDay
> 
> give our boy all the love he deserves !!

The week after their exams began with a punishment, it would seem. Instead of allowing the students to take a breather from the rigorous and mentally exhausting week of trying to cram half of the semester’s worth of multiple lessons from nine principal subjects, the students were welcomed by their physical education instructor. Thus at the school field with the sun bringing about more pressing heat than comforting warmth stood deadbeat students waiting for death’s call to come and save them from any form of athletics.

John Suh’s built appeared to tower over the heavens, a being far too unreachable for anyone to grasp, but his typical easy-going nature was a quality ever so famous among the students. They didn't really mind the outworldly nature of their gym teacher especially when he would make the best pranks and gags to hearten their weary adolescent hearts. Come PE class however—particularly the first right after the second half of the semester began, the students appeared to wish for nothing more than to lay still in the grass like idle cats breathing in the warmth of a late morning sunshine. Usually, he would often be thrilled at the idea of physical training as a repose from the mind-grating lessons that would often make his head jumbled and worn, but Lee Jeno was tired, that much was true and certain. Although he would much rather wish to settle on his own grave before doing any sort of physical activity, John Suh’s positivity appeared to shine through the weary heart of the boy in attendance. 

Thus, despite the heaviness that would dampen his spirits more and more each day, their instructor’s constant motivations and the mere presence of the boy outshining every obstacle that might come at him, who would see the good in everything—a magic only to his own undertaking, would hearten the worries that continued to rattle on Jeno's already muddled head. So, Lee Jeno stood his ground and prepared himself for whatever catastrophe that might befall him.

Of course, stumbling down after his left foot accidentally met his right in an equally wrong timing was the end of it, it would seem.

Thus, there lay Lee Jeno on his back, staring at the blinding heat of the sun that appeared to be the very gods and goddesses laughing at all of his misfortunes despite the lack of blasphemous remarks he would cast upon them. [ He was at the brink of defeat and surrender he did for the smallest adversity that would fall before him](https://fanofmostthings.tumblr.com/post/189861014753/obligatory-stupid-name-commanderinqueef-help). He began to sing in his head too—a habit he had adopted from one Lee Donghyuck whenever he felt despair enveloping his very grounds for hope and living.

_ If I lay here, if I just lay here_—

A being brighter than any star in the sky came to rescue him from his musings, however, but before he could even comprehend it from happening, he began to sing aloud the continuation of the song stuck in his poor, poor head.

_ “Would you lie with me and just forget the world?” _

Huang Renjun collapsed into a fit of laughter, but Jeno knew he truly was far gone when he felt as if the very heavens were calling after each and every lilting tune. The boy’s laughter, designed as the symphony crafted by the heavens itself, would be the only sound that could come through Jeno Lee’s poor mind, heart, and every bit of his soul.

“You are a mystery, Lee Jeno.”

Looking up, he saw not the sun with the mocking guffaws of all the heavenly deities in a reality far beyond any mortal’s reach. In lieu, he captured the jolliness of Huang Renjun's laughter. A grin—goofy and uncontrolled, but because it belonged to the one and only, it was the only thing that mattered in this entire existing universe. He must have been staring for quite a while to see Renjun release a defeated chuckle before he pulled Jeno off the ground and into his feet, their hands still locked together even after reaching the back of the line once again.

“Are you hurt?” the boy would whisper, still grinning at Jeno’s questionable fits, but after receiving a nod, Renjun returned another melting beam, perfectly ignorant of how the birds and the bees were back to their misfits.

Unfortunately for one Jeno Lee, his tumble, his inevitable rushes of despair due to an indescribable progression of an impending doom, his starlight—sparkling ever so bright at the unholy hours of a Monday morning helping him get to his feet, and their hands intertwined even with all the after were laid unmissed by their entire audience. Thus, there was a mixture of excitable shrieks, sympathetic coos, and boisterous laughter coming from their class—particularly from Liu Yangyang, Na Jaemin, and Lee Donghyuck respectively. Even their instructor, John Suh was looking far too thrilled at the succeeding events as if these fools were watching their favorite romance drama showcase at the late hours of the evening. Looking far too conscious at the attention of their annoying audience, Huang Renjun released his tight clasp of Jeno’s hand but the blush rising from both his cheeks was laid unmissed even after their instructor had tried to settle the enthusiastic cheers of the class in attendance.

“_Jeno-ya has finally caught an angel within his reach,_” Lee Donghyuck would later claim; thus leaving Jeno Lee to escape the teasing looks of each and everyone in his class and to lie in an isolated infirmary with the shadows of people passing as his only company.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Lee Jeno stared at the ceiling before him where a series of intricately vibrant hues would paint the once barren and bleak. The sun’s rays would outline each lingering trace of passing shadows, all having their distinct and particular colors but there was a boy, though, who appeared not only as the most extraordinary but also as the brightest of all.

His sunkissed skin from all of his adventures out and about the city, singing mellifluous hymns that would affect the longing for home while feeding each and every stray that would pass by his way, would always glitter with the ever-present harmony of the cosmic truths and symphonies. His eyes reflecting all the brilliance of the night sky—nay, the constellation of all the stars in the entire cosmos would never fail to shine, bearing all the delights of the brightest luminescence in existence. And his laugh, oh how Lee Jeno could only smother the redness on his cheeks as the boy couldn't even properly describe the beauty that would escape from the Chinese’s lips—

“Jeno-ya, slacking off work is a big no-no!”

Lee Jeno met the disappointed pout of his cousin, Kim Dongyoung who was currently one of the nurses of their school’s infirmary. Even with his air often tinted in austerity, most students would still visit and share their everyday stories to the school nurse (especially with the elder having an impossible and unconditional love to every child he comes across), but seeing as Lee Jeno grew up being smothered with an indubitable amount of love from the very Kim Dongyoung himself, he had special privileges of lounging around the quarters to escape his impending ruin.

“I'm only a volunteer, hyung.”

“But you should still do your duties!” his hyung said in finality, causing Lee Jeno to sigh in defeat. Sitting up from the bed, Jeno still found himself lost to the verity of such a sequence of events that he could only cup his face to settle the heat that continued to thunder through every inch of his skin—the rattles ever so present and domineering for the weight of his control. 

“Are you feeling unwell, Jeno-ya? Even your ears look red from here.”

Jeno could only mutter his reply before further covering his ears as well, but his whispers couldn't entirely reach his hyung’s hearing. Thus, Lee Dongyoung proceeded to cup the younger’s face before placing a light kiss on Lee Jeno’s temple, a habit he had carried all his life.

“You can tell hyung your worries, Jeno-ya. I’m here.”

With his cheeks still cupped and sheltered by his hyung’s warmth, all red and flustered for a realization he wasn’t particularly ready to overcome, Jeno took a defeated bow. Breathing in a final pluck of courage, the boy whispered, in a voice all low and hushed: “_ He smiled at me _.”

“Who did, baby?”

“Huang Renjun.”

“Don’t you hate him?” his hyung returned, his confusion ever-present from his tone.

There laid the question, however—did he ever hate him in the first place? He couldn’t remember a single detail of them being friendly until this semester. Oftentimes, it was empty banter, nonsensical arguments that lured most of the student body to their attendance. There were times, however, where his words would actually _hurt_. More often, they were the truths that Lee Jeno would often try to smother. 

_ Pushover_. _ Possessive_. Even _boring _to a fault. 

Curious and curiouser, however, that Huang Renjun was able to spy on each and every change in Jeno’s temper. No apologies were thrown, but he would leave just as quick as if he regretted the words that escaped from his lips. Now, however, everything has _changed_. No longer were there unintentional insults that would scar through the metal plate shielding him from the pressing statements that would occasionally stir through his insecurities. No longer were their piercing glares, all cold and cruel from his very attendance. No longer were there complete reversals of moods, for when the boy would see him coming as of late, he would be greeted with the warmth of his smile instead—all brilliant and true, painted by every star-filled sunbeam.

Blossoms would flower, birds would sing, and light would gleam, making Huang Renjun the most peculiar—_and the most beautiful_—daydream. 

Thus, this was a time in the affairs of the public, which, taken at the flood, leads on to _fortune_—the question lay, would he take on that fortune despite the irritable and haunting past behind them?

[ “That thought,” present Jeno decided, “would be for future me to handle.” A decision he was certain was completely out of his character of trying his hardest to be secured and in control of everything around him.

Huang Renjun, however, was a game-changer. A hurricane that flew in, causing both fury and ruin, but as the showers dwindled into soft tempers, the land of thirst would be filled, enabling blossoms to flourish and the world to sing. ]

For now, the only thought that continuously rings in his head was, “He _ smiled _ at me.”

“I heard, but what’s that mean?”

“It means love, Doyoungie,” Johnny Suh supplied considerably, but not without the ever-present hint of playfulness in his tone. The gentle giant appeared by the door holding a sandwich between his fingers and never minding Kim Dongyoung’s fretfulness growing more and more rampant at each passing minute.

“You’re too young, Jeno-ya!”

“As if that stopped you from falling at sixteen. The man’s too skittish, Doyoungie. Just kiss him and save us from all your worries.”

Kim Dongyoung would only stare blankly at the elder, his face ever so unreadable that it's almost scary to a fault before he turned back to Jeno with a frightening smile only to proclaim, “Jeno-ya, Johnny-hyung’s in love with Taeil-hyung. So, be a good boy and tell him during homeroom, okay?”

To see this gentle giant actually shrieking from sheer embarrassment was a sight to behold. The typical Johnny Suh radiated a light warm enough to hearten everyone’s hearts, for he was funny and comical and animated—a sight even more humorous with his cheeks all tinted in pink. Lee Jeno kept his mouth shut, however, for he knew he would get the shorter end if he got up and spoke his thoughts to his elders. Nevertheless, it was strange to discover that even his hyungs were having troubles of their own—of course, everyone had their own troubles, but it felt surreal that they shared a similar feeling of _longing _for whoever put the stars in the universe.

[ Huang Renjun still appeared the brightest though, that's for sure and certain. ]

“He smiled at me,” Lee Jeno repeated for the third time in the span of five minutes that it was beginning to trouble his hyungs a great deal.

“I think he's broken,” Johnny would state without a hint of mischief for once, “Did you hit your head hard, Jeno-ya?”

"_HE HIT HIS HEAD_? What have you been doing to my son, hyung?!”

“I thought you knew! But I swear he wasn't hurt, I checked and everything!”

“You should've brought him here immediately! I—”

The presence of three new nuisance would intrude on the elders’ fiery exchange for the welfare of the boy lying on a bed, suffering from the mere presence of the boy who he deemed was the only star to light anyone’s weary hearts.

“Jeno-ya! Are you dead?” Lee Donghyuck would proclaim before smothering the poor boy with his entire weight. Dongyoung tried to manage the surge of the rowdy and loud teenagers disrupting his quarters but gave up after the second try and left with his hyung to eat their lunches.

“Don't destroy my clinic please,” he pleaded in defeat before closing the door before him.

Jeno took a hold of the clean and crisp blankets within his reach, stifling his frustrations to the world before him but the three stooges were truly testing his patience as he felt the weight of not only Donghyuck, Yangyang, but Jaemin as well before he eventually rose from the bed to take a much-needed breath.

“Can you three just bury me alive and leave the dirt to swallow me whole?”

“We can't have the star of our play dead before it even begins, that’s for the ending! So stop whining and get up Jeno-ya. We delayed our rehearsals too much already. Now that you're all lovey-dovey with Injunnie, it’ll go on perfectly!”

Lee Jeno wasn't able to retract Donghyuck’s statement for the three goons decided to lift his entire body off the bed, dragging it carelessly in apparent disinterest. He would have allowed them to haul his body without tact and courtesy but numerous complaints have shouted, claiming for some sense of decency. They did, however, come across their adviser. Moon Taeil only took his phone out of his pocket and captured a dozen more images to commemorate such a moment. The three eventually listened, though, after the elder proceeded to stop their misfits in all jolly and joy and led them back into their classroom with his usually lighthearted spirit.

Before they entered the classroom, however, Jeno could hear Huang Renjun’s uncontained laughter echoing through the halls in utmost grace and pleasure. He almost wanted to run away in confusion to the beatings done in his ribcage, ever reflecting the chaotic ringings of his poor muddled head, but his three friends held his body from retreating with Na Jaemin whispering in his ear ever so softly:

“Don't run away, Jeno-ya or I’ll cut your legs before you can even reach the door.”

Knowing how chaotic his darling best friend was—for not even him could foresee the younger’s proceedings, he sat still and quiet as Lee Donghyuck announced the start of their rehearsal. The announcement called Renjun’s notice, keeping him from continuing with whatever affair made the boy all jolly and dolly, but as he met Lee Jeno’s eyes, another beam was gestured at him and the younger could only try to still the joyous tumult that rang through every inch of his skin.

Shivers slithered in quick as Huang Renjun drew himself closer and closer, with each step keeping Lee Jeno from taking a proper breath and when the boy decided to sit beside him, all hell broke loose. Their audience was watching each and every one of their moves, waiting and hoping for the birth of something they have been expecting for years and years and years. The idea that a large group of boys was praying for them to be together still remained a mystery to Jeno Lee but he kept his mouth shut and tossed his last plucks of courage to return a weak grin.

[ If he thought he saw muted cheers in the corners of his eyes, he paid no mind for Huang Renjun sat before him and no amount of distress could keep him away from the elder’s magic. ]

After weeks of being too engrossed with their academics, however, they seemed to have forgotten that the very first thing these raunchy teenagers had done just a few minutes after meeting was to _exchange kisses _as if these fools already knew what they were doing when in fact, they don't. The look in their eyes after Lee Donghyuck asked if they had practiced their kissing because that’ll be an important element in the play was, of course, beyond the region of their comprehension.

Jeno even felt his spirit soaring to the heavens—up and up and away it flew.

The devils brought him back to his suffering, however, pulling his spirit closer and closer to his fate. He couldn't believe that he was here, internally digesting the idea of Huang Renjun being so pretty—so, so pretty that even their past could be swept away like it was nothing when he had to suffer another turmoil of actually _kissing _the very lips of one Huang Renjun—_the one and only Huang Renjun_.

To say he wasn't panicking so blatantly before, he was now.

“Let's just skip for now. Focus on the lines first, yeah?”

His savior was not only the most beautiful being that had ever graced the entire dominion of the living, but he was considerate as well. Lee Jeno wanted nothing but to be on his knees and kiss the lovely boy’s feet—“Oh heavens, he’s growing weirder and weirder every minute,” he could hear his Doyoung-hyung state, but he shoved off those troubling thoughts and faced the boy capable of shining despite every strain and nodded.

“Let's begin.”

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

One thing Lee Jeno would say to William Shakespeare, if ever the playwright was still alive to this day, was that he knew. 

_ The man knew. _

A glance—just a glance would make anyone believe that Huang Renjun was the brightest to ever exist. With the tips of his fingers, igniting the very creation of universes, he stood out from the rest. The only ever light that could outshine oblivion. With every ineffable grace, one can say he was crafted in utmost sublimity with his eyes containing every single glitter in the night sky, with his beam bearing all the cosmic truths of this entire existence—with his very being the only matter that could ever clear the impending sorrow of all humanity.

Locking his eyes at the figure of the one and only, he told the truth to the world,

“_I never saw true beauty till this night_.”

And as he watched the exchange between the actors playing Tybalt (Yangyang) and Capulet (Dejun) eventually coming to an end and the two exiting the platform, Lee Donghyuck led his friends to the stage with a gleeful look on his silly, silly face.

The class had been waiting for this since the start of everything—for the two of them to start acting like all the other fools in love instead of fools denying such beauty to transpire. 

_ [ “Why?” Jeno would ask in frustration during their first year of high school, “Why are you all so hung up on the thought of us being together when it’s nothing but delusion?” _

_ “Because it’s there, Jeno you beautiful, beautiful fool. You two are just too stubborn to allow it to happen and come true.” ] _

But now, Lee Jeno was taking the elder’s hand without any hint of hesitation, bringing it close to his lips even after knowing it wasn’t part of the script. His breath was close as he eyed another constellation of stars laid bare on the elder’s wrist.

“[_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_](https://www.sparknotes.com/nofear/shakespeare/romeojuliet/page_66/),” he would state before locking his eyes with Huang Renjun, spying every trace of pink that rose high on the elder’s cheeks.

They exchanged their lines as if they were breathing out the usual words—the usual banter, the usual effect, but they knew this was different.

For this was the start of something new.

“_Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take_.”

He drew himself close, still holding the elder’s hands with his—their warmth making an indefinable effect as their distance grew shorter and shorter. Spying the gaze of the elder on him, he felt another surge of an uncontained chill. An impossible venture of both heat and cold ran through, but he could only look, drawing in the brushing of their skin. Renjun’s breath was far too close to his orbit that he could breathe him in, a familiar heat—teasing and tangling in luring him to give in. 

_ Just give in_, he could hear muted whispers ringing in his ear, _ lean in and brush your lips with his, tasting the sweetness of the boy bearing the colors of everything warm and sunlit_.

He was close, far too close to surrendering his heart and soul and submitting to the calls of sin, but Jeno, for one, was _stubborn_. He was far too stubborn to allow his feelings to overcome his rationality that could eventually scare the boy away from his grasp—before anything beautiful could even begin.

Thus, he swallowed all of the ringings pounding on his head, and made no attempts for his lips to meet any inch of the elder’s skin.

“_Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged_.”

There was no explicit detail of distaste though. His want out and exposed to the world, but the boy needed consent before he could allow himself to dwell and surrender to his longing. Huang Renjun stood still with his eyes transfixed with his. The enchanted look in his eyes brought more temptation to Lee Jeno’s poor, poor soul. A part of him would assure that it was all for the genuinity of the feelings that they would be portraying, but he knew deep in his heart that he wasn’t fooling anybody.

_ His want was out and exposed to the world. _

[ He just hoped that the boy before him bore a similar hope. ]

Even with his nervousness all clear and apparent, however, Renjun bore himself with a grand disposition. With his stature all-powerful and in control unlike the younger’s attempts of composure, his gaze remained fixed and still, drinking in the sight of Lee Jeno as if he was the very knight of his dreams. 

“_Then have my lips the sin that they have too__k_,” Renjun returned in ease, bearing all the glory and majesty of a stellar body.

Lee Jeno’s response bore a questionable impression. There was no agitation in his voice, yearning—yes, ever so exposed and apparent, but no churning, no distress unlike the ringing in his chest—no. But he felt himself surrender though. Every trace of his body and soul was offered to the boy before him as he spoke of the lines, “_Sin from thy lips? _”

Closer and closer he would pull the elder’s hand with his lips reaching and reaching and reaching until he could catch Huang Renjun’s distinct scent—all sunshine and daisies and everything bloom, a wonder calling the sunbeams and everything golden and true.

“_O trespass, sweetly urged..._” he would state without a rush. Instead, he brushed the heat of his mouth across the back of Renjun’s hand. All his hesitation and fear and doubt would hover above, careful and calculating—and fearful, oh so fearful from giving in to sin.

He met the boy’s eyes, however, after a time and saw all the heat and waiting. Even to the point of reflecting every inch of the younger’s hesitation, doubt, and especially fear—all was seen, but it appeared that Huang Renjun was more than ready to surrender to whatever destiny calls for their two souls to bind.

Thus, feeling a brazen gust of strength, he drew his lips closer and closer to the heat of the elder’s skin and whispered in surrender, “_Give me my sin again._”

“_You kiss by the book_,” Huang Renjun finished with his breath straining for him to control before Lee Jeno could even close the distance of his touch. At once, Na Jaemin entered and the magic broke just as quick—as if they were the very lovers in the story being disrupted to incredulity.

It appeared that the entirety of their audience was holding their breath for the possibility of something to happen. Lee Jeno could hear the ringings of their hearts, but he heard his _louder_. His was thunderous in nature with the beatings constantly attempting to escape from his chest. The rhythm was ever so familiar, especially these days whenever the presence of one particular boy would rise and shake all of his foundations. All the bricks and stones he had used to shut the boy out of his orbit, all gone and collapsed from the single gust of the tempest. He could only hope for Huang Renjun to ignore such tribulations but seeing as the boy looked just as flushed, a smile crept on his lips—giddy and breathless for the start of something beautiful to manifest.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

They had two more rehearsals after school before Lee Donghyuck announced that this was a good enough feat of polishing the first Act. Lee Jeno, lost in a daze at the thought of beginning something good and true with the boy capable of bringing the sun to shine just from his smile alone, went on his way but not before being hauled by his friend rather harshly like a big sack of rice left forgotten and damned.

“You did a job well done, Jeno my darling! Wrong for the most part, especially your first meeting—but the heat! Who knew you could create such magic?” Lee Donghyuck would state as he began to brush the elder’s fringe in a swift attack. He began tidying Lee Jeno’s uniform, from the collar of his button-up shirt down to the ends of his trousers.

“Where’s your tie?”

“I took it off because it’s hot—” 

“That won’t do, Jeno you beautiful but stupid fool!” Lee Donghyuck uttered in a swift and sudden frenzy with the second of his command coming up with Jeno’s tie, all straightened and tidy.

Na Jaemin pulled him to his grasp and suddenly groomed his hair. His breath was far too close for Lee Jeno’s comfort but the familiar intimacy had him resign for whatever plans they have for this evening. The tips of his best friend’s fingers had him leaning to his touch, for he was tired and wanted nothing more than to give in to the calls of his bed at home. He found himself mistaking the younger’s intimacies, however. In a few minutes, Na Jaemin finished styling his air, with his fringe up instead of down—an unusual look on him that much was true and certain. Save for special occasions, he never was a person to style his hair. His fringe would often cover his eyes that his sister had to berate him until there came a time that she cut it herself.

[ He remembered to go to the barber after that traumatizing incident. ]

He spied his friend fixing his tie all neat and quick, eyeing the mischief that laid deep within his beam. The devil within, truly. Before he could even ask what they were plotting, he was once again hauled like a sack of crops—gentler this time, but _honestly what the fuck? _His best friends hustled him with their hands tightly clutching his arms side by side as if they were afraid that he would run. In all honesty? Lee Jeno felt far too tired of the turmoil that ran through every bit of his being that he would just surrender in ease, no need for these idiots to heave and grasp him so harshly.

They looked far too excited for something though, and _that_—that was what worried him.

Thankfully his sister had allowed him to rest for today. He remembered her saying she was letting Jisung help out which was a mistake at first seeing as the boy teared up on his first day when he saw Son Hyejoo fighting with one of her male classmates after the latter pulled Heejin’s hair.

[ _ “That kid is scary,” Park Jisung commented during dinner that evening. Jeno merely shrugged, for he thought that Hyejoo made the right choice, to be honest. Of course, he wished that there was no violence involved, but she did the right thing of protecting her unnies. _

_ Their apple throwing appeared to help her aim. That was good to hear. _]

He found himself snickering at the thought, but after a clumsy jostle caused by the one and only Na Jaemin, all three of the goons found themselves hitting the floor rather hard. A knee had also accidentally hit Jeno on the mouth, causing a cut on his lip.

So much for elegance, it would appear.

A laughter was heard not far away in the distance. All their heads turned to meet the boy who appeared far too thrilled by the turn of events, only to be met by the phone of the devious Liu Yangyang.

“What are you idiots doing? You’re so embarrassing, oh my god!” he would state in such thrill, his voice all high and crackling from too much laughter. Lee Donghyuck quickly rose to his feet and began stealing the youngest’s phone for fear of his reputation’s dignity.

“What reputation?” another voice claimed, ever so familiar that the mere tone caused his entire heart to soar and tremble simultaneously.

Huang Renjun was laughing as well, that much was unexpected. What caught his surprise, however, was that the boy was already standing near his feet, his hand extending for Lee Jeno to reach. Heat crept in all quick and easy, but he accepted the boy’s hand to help him get to his feet without a moment’s thought. An angel was calling, so who was he to oppose such a heavenly call? Still finding himself struck by the presence of Huang Renjun, he didn’t foresee the boy caressing his lip ever so gently, brushing the corners all light and flimsy that he thought for a second that the boy—this mystifying boy could heal his wound all quick and easy.

_ But this was reality. _

Even with the delicate touch of the elder, it still stung, causing him to flinch out of discomfort. A stupid thing too, seeing as the boy before him looked positively _hurt _from his sudden recoil.

How could he shout to the heavens that he wanted nothing more than to feel the boy’s touch against his skin?

In panic, he quickly drew himself closer to the tips of Renjun’s fingers, feeling the magic and the warmth and everything the boy was willing to give. Imagine his surprise when Huang Renjun began to cup his cheek, all gentle and tender as he pressed his warmth even more deeper to his hold. His beam spoke as if it was the first sunlight after a harsh rainfall that rouses the call of all the heavenly hues to come and color the world all golden and true.

“You’re hurt,” his splendor would say in a teasing tone, and Lee Jeno wanted nothing more than to dwell deeper into the touch of one Huang Renjun. Thus, he merely returned a nod before finding himself surprised that the elder had intertwined his hands with his, scurrying him out of the three goons and their unparalleled clamor and tumult.

Without another word, he allowed the boy to take him away—anywhere and any time of any day, for magic existed and it lied with the very person of one Huang Renjun. Thus, as the ruckus of the three grew fainter and fainter, Lee Jeno could only spy at the wonders that came with the boy before him, surrendering his entire heart and soul with his eyes open instead of close, with his ears listening instead of ignoring, with his nose sensing instead of avoiding, and with his hand intertwined with the boy all sunlit and true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw gon update another chap in a few ( maybe today or tomorrow ) spoiler it's a birthday chapter uwu
> 
> ( can u guess which part happened to me irl lol )
> 
> side ships are :
> 
> dotae , johnil
> 
> ( i never really understood y peeps r hating on shakespeare tho i mean he is overrated but his language is vvvv beautiful ( didnt really like romeo n juliet too but i can say that it was written vvvv beautifully so ya ) he's a cool dude kinda horny tbh but vibing lol

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ STREAM [RIDIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vofjeJvRT9c) ☆
> 
> listen to my boy renjun's [radio show](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHjDAeTbO4fQilomLD-kaXg) 9PM to 10PM KST everyday !!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bertiesbeebox) if u want !!
> 
> lmao i also make [video edits](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS-T5oquVXMGnIOr8y8W1Qw?view_as=subscriber) check it out if u want lol


End file.
